Peace for the Future! The Spirit of Goku is Forever!
is the ninety-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai, and the last episode of the series until the announcement of its continuation overseas. This episode first aired in Japan on August 25, 2011; it was delayed due to the . Its original American airdate was February 8, 2013. Summary Future Trunks makes his return to his own time. He thinks back to the Android 17 and Android 18 of the present, and how they turned out not to be the monsters he knew in his own time. He arrives at the remains of Capsule Corporation headquarters, and greets his mother. In the present, one month after the Cell Games, Chi-Chi is wondering where Gohan has gone. She figures he snuck out with his grandpa, Ox-King. Gohan pulls a Giant Fish out of the river nearby. The size of the fish startles Ox-King. Both he and Chi-Chi think Gohan is becoming like his father, Goku. At the Capsule Corporation, baby Trunks is taking his first footsteps under Bulma's guidance. When he falls, he refuses help from his grandparents, Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief. Bulma notes he has the pride of his father, Vegeta. He stands up on his own. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan is running a TV special, and is going to break 20 tiles for a new world's record. The announcer remarks he tried and failed to break 15 tiles before the Cell Games, but Mr. Satan says he has been training. He warns the children watching not to attempt the trick at home, then breaks the tiles. He breaks 19 of them, only tying the record. He is still hailed as the one who defeated Cell. Goku and King Kai watch from Snake Way. Goku says Mr. Satan is a great actor. King Kai then tells Goku to get started building them a new house. Goku insists he is no good at building, only breaking things. Back in the future, Future Bulma remarks on how much bigger Future Trunks has gotten. He tells her about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Bulma does not care about the particulars; she can tell his mission went well. She makes him tea, and he tells her how Gohan got revenge for Goku's death at Cell's hands, and how Vegeta fought alongside them, especially how he reacted after Future Trunks himself was killed. Although Future Bulma said she knew Vegeta had that side to him, inside she was surprised. Suddenly, the radio breaks in with a report of a new attack by the Androids on Parsley City. Future Trunks decides it is time to put a stop to their rampage once and for all. Although Future Bulma is still concerned, Future Trunks tells her that it was the real reason he returned to the past; so he could get strong enough to finally beat the Androids in his own time, and finally get revenge for Future Gohan. Future Trunks goes Super Saiyan and heads to Parsley City. There, Future Android 18 is repeatedly blasting an arcade, because she lost at a video game. An old man in an overturned car nearby raises a revolver, angry that they had killed his grandson. He shoots, the bullet ricocheting harmlessly off Future Android 17's head. The Android walks over, the old man shooting him repeatedly to no effect. Future Android 17 pulls out his own gun, but before he can shoot the old man, he dodges an energy shot from out of nowhere. Future Trunks, still Super Saiyan, arrives, determined to put a stop to the Androids. Future Android 18 wants to take Future Trunks out this time. Future Android 17 comments on "losing a good game", but gives his blessing. She shoots a Power Blitz at Future Trunks, but he dodges effortlessly, and punches her through a nearby building. She rushes Future Trunks, who dodges several punches and kicks, as well as an energy shot, with ease. Future Android 17 remarks he must have grown up to be able to get her this mad. Future Trunks says their counterparts in the past were not as evil as the Androids before him, and it was time to put them away. The sibling Androids attack together, but Future Trunks dodges easily and punches Future Android 17 in the face. Future Trunks swats away Future Android 18's energy shots, then he puts his hand in her face, and [[Change the Future|vaporizes her with an enormous ki blast]]. Future Android 17 is shocked that his sister has actually been destroyed. Future Trunks tells the remaining Android that was for all his friends they killed. He then tells Future Android 17 that the next one is for Gohan. He kicks Future Android 17 down, then jumps up and fires [[Another End|another enormous ki blast]], destroying the remaining Android. When the dust settles, Future Trunks has dropped from Super Saiyan, and is propping up the old man from earlier. He remarks that the immediate threat is over, but there is more work to do; one more person to take care of. Three years later, Earth of the future is finally at peace, and West City is continuing to rebuild. The time machine has recharged enough for another trip, and Future Trunks, in his Battle Armor, is preparing to go back to the past to report that his mission was a success. Suddenly, he detects something, and tells his mother to hurry back inside their home. At first, she teases him about hiding a girlfriend from her. But she quickly realizes he senses something wrong, and rushes inside. Future Trunks calls out Future Cell, who is surprised that Future Trunks knew he was there. Future Trunks tells Future Cell he is mistaken if he thinks he will see through his plans. Future Trunks says Future Cell's Perfect form is incredibly strong, but he is strong enough to defeat him as he is now. Future Cell quickly realizes that Future Trunks went back in time, but at first thinks there's no way he can defeat the other Androids, much less him. Future Trunks tells Future Cell that Androids 17 and 18 are already dead. Future Cell reacts in horror and discovers that he is unable to reach his perfect form, but responds by saying he has to kill Future Trunks and go back to the past now. Future Trunks is not about to let that happen, however. Not wanting any more collateral damage in West City, he uses a force attack to blast Future Cell several miles away, to fight in the surrounding countryside. Future Cell is still arrogant, believing he, the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, is far more powerful than the Saiyan. They power up and clash. An energy attack from Future Cell is easily batted away by Future Trunks, who responds by hitting Future Cell back down to the ground. Future Cell is shocked by the power Future Trunks now has. Another attack is equally fruitless, and Future Trunks hits Future Cell downward so hard he makes a crater in the earth below. Future Cell attacks with his tail, but Future Trunks grabs it, swings Future Cell around, and launches him into the sky. Future Cell starts to charge a Kamehameha, but stops when he senses Future Trunks building up an insane amount of power. Future Trunks fires his Heat Dome Attack, and incinerates Future Cell completely, destroying him. The threats to his future are now over. In his mind, Future Trunks thanks everyone for their help, especially Goku. Back in the present, King Kai finishes building a new house on Snake Way, only for Goku to destroy it the moment he touches the front door. Goku then remarks that King Kai promised to take him to the part of the Other World where fighters gathered to train. King Kai is apprehensive, but Goku is eager to meet other fighters. The narrator remarks that those continuing adventures are a story for another time. The episode ends with quick flashes of scenes from the Other World Tournament involving Pikkon and others, before a brief abstract of scenes from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. As the flashback series ends, Goku and the Z Fighters there while Goku goes Super Saiyan. Then Goku says "See ya!". Trivia *On the Nicktoons version of this episode, the part where the old man talks about his grandson and using his revolver on Future Android 17 is removed. Instead, after showing Future Android 18 blowing up the city, it skips to Future Trunks appearing in front of the Androids. *The part where Future Trunks helps the old man is also removed to compensate for not showing him earlier in the scene. It instead shows Future Android 17 being killed and it skips to the scene where the camera zooms in on Future Trunks' eye when he is saying that there was another monster out there. *Also, normally in the Nicktoons version of Dragon Ball Z Kai, blood and profane words are removed to keep the TV-Y7-FV rating. However, two things remained in the Nicktoons version: the line where Future Android 18 says she is pissed, and the blood that comes from Future Android 17 when Future Trunks punches him in the face. *In the Funimation dub, this is the last episode where Colleen Clinkenbeard voices Gohan, due to the character growing up. *This is the first and only episode in both the uncut English and Nicktoons versions in which the Japanese version of the song "Dragon Soul" is played. *This episode was originally scheduled to air on Sunday, 27 March 2011 at 9:00AM on Fuji TV. However, due to the news coverage of the horrific earthquake that hit Japan on 11 March 2011, the broadcast of this episode was canceled. At this point, the episode has not been broadcast in any subsequent re-runs of the series, and is currently viewable in Japan only through home video releases. *Lyricist Yuriko Mori’s name is misspelled in the closing credits as 「森 由美子」 for the insert song “CURE ~I’ll Be Here~”. The misspelling has been corrected in the credits listed below. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai